Being a Prefect is perfect
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy are the new Prefects. They share a living room, a dining room and much more. First Rose hates it, but she finds out Scor isn't that bad. She and Scorpious become good friends. Or more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Scorpious Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts ©J.K. Rowling!**

**I love Scor and Rose sooooo much! If you don't know them yet, I hope you love them too after reading chapter one! Enjoy! :P**

When lunch was over, Rose walked around the corner to go to her local.

'Weasley!', someone hissed. She looked up and saw it was Scorpious.

'Oh, great to see you again, Malfoy', she answered sarcastically.

'Now were both Prefect, and we need to sleep in the same room, I thought it would be great to become friends. Or more', Malfoy grinned.

'No, thanks', she answered. 'And we don't need to sleep in the same room, I'll sleep on the couch, if I need to.' After those words she smiled toxic and walked away. She couldn't believe that Malfoy was the male Prefect! There were lots of other boys who sent an application. Why him?

When the day was over, Rose sauntered with Maia, her best friend to the Common Room.

'He really said or more?', she asked unbelievingly.

'He really did', Rose answered. 'He's so arrogant.'

'Maybe, but he's kind off…', Maia started.

'Kind off what?', Rose asked.

'Cute?' He was. With his blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and radiation, Scorpious was one of the cutest guys on Hogwarts.

'Yes, you're right, but he's really not my type', she said.

'Am I not?' Scorpious came behind a little wall.

'How long did you stand there?', Rose asked, pretty angry.

'Let me see… I heard everything, so, the whole time', he said nonchalant.

'I'm going to kill you', Rose hissed.

'No, don't! He's cute, every girl would kill you', Maia whispered in her ear.

'Shut up! You're not helping!', I said.

'Redhead?' Rose looked toxic. 'Maybe it's time to go to our room. I can't wait to see it…', Scorpious said.

She followed him and looked at Maia.

'Go!', Maia whispered. Rose turned and walked resolute behind Malfoy, to their room.

The Lounge was huge. There stood a large couch, a wonderful carpet covered the floor, the dining room looked very nice and there was one big window next to it. It was magical. The fireplace crackled inviting and then she saw two other doors. The left one was green and appointed _Scorpious Malfoy. _The right one was red and appointed _Rose Weasley. _Rose sucked her breath in. She walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. She had a wooden four- poster king bed, an own fireplace, a huge wardrobe, a gigantic mirror, a large desk where her books lay and a bathroom. There was also a minibar filled with butterbeer. Her owl, Kashmir, sat on the windowsill where you could find a cozy couch with a lot of pillows. On her carpet Rose saw the Lion of Gryffindor. Her bed had red cheats and they looked very thin. It stood in front of a wall, who was also red. Locally there were some tufts gold, the colors of her House. She had a wonderful view from her window; she saw the mountains who lay behind Hogwarts. It was wonderful.

'Wow', she whispered. She went outside and knocked on Malfoy's door.

'Yes?', she heard.

'Hey, I just came to check your room out', she said.

'Come in, it's wonderful', Scorpious said. And he was right. It was completely different then hers. No big window, huge mirror or wardrobe. But a king bed, a modern bathroom and a cool carpet. No fireplace, but a flame who heated the whole room. His chamber was completely green with locally white accents. His bed was black.

After two hours we went to the Great Hall and I told Maia everything.

'Wow, cool', she said.

'I know. We have a big test Monday, I will take you there to study.'

'Sounds great!' They stood up and she agreed to walk with Maia to the Common Room, and then alone to the Lounge.

'Goodnight, Scorpious', she muttered when she saw him sitting on the couch.

'You can call me, Scor, Weasley', he said.

'You can call me Rose', she laughed.

'Touché', he smiled. 'Goodnight, Rose.'

She turned and walked in her bedroom. _Scor isn't that bad, _she tought. She brushed her teeth and crept into her bed. Even before her head touched her pillow, she felt asleep.

**You liked? I hope so! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! ;P**

The next morning Rose woke up and for a moment or two she was wondering where she was.

_The Lounge,_ she remembered.

She got up, brushed her hair and got dressed. After that she sauntered to the dining room.

'Morning', she yawned.

'Morning, sunshine', Scor answered. He set the table. 'I've made us some breakfast.'

'I see that', she said unbelievingly. There were croissants, sandwiches, coffee, tea, water, orange juice, sausages, milk, and many, many more things on the giant table. 'I didn't know you could cook.'

'There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Rose', he smiled.

'Well, I'm hungry, so let's see how good you do it.' She put her teeth in a coffee cake and chewed. 'Did you make them yourself?'

'I helped the House-elfs, actually. But I made the dough', he said shy.

'This is delicious', Rose enjoyed.

'I'm glad you like it.' He took his glass fruit juice. 'So, it's Saturday, what are you doing today?', he asked.

'Hanging around with Maia, I guess', she answered. 'Oh no! I completely forgot! I promised her I would take her here to study.'

'Can I help with anything in the mean time?', Scor offered.

'Why?', Rose asked suspiciously. Scorpious was maybe nice, but she didn't trust him.

'Just… Aargh, Rose, why do you make it so hard for me? I just try to be nice, and all you do is interrogate me. Why are you so reticent?'

'It's just… Your father's Draco Malfoy, mine's Ron Weasley. When they were at school, they weren't best mates. My dad warned me for you.'

'Yeah, mine did the same. But look at me and Albus. We're best friends', he said.

'You're right. I'm sorry', she muttered. 'I wasn't really friendly to you.'

'That's okay. But I want you to know one thing, Rose; you can trust me.' She looked in his eyes and they stood sincere. He meant it.

'Good to know', she smiled. When they finished, a House-elf came running to the table, and he started cleaning it. 'Miss, Mister', he said friendly while he bowed. It seemed like Scor was used to it, but Rose detested it.

'What's the matter, Rose?', Scorpious asked when he saw her face.

'It's just… That elf bowed for me. I'm not used to that.'

'When Guinvere did that the first time to me, I thought the same. But it means the same for them like when we're shaking hands. You'll get used to it.'

'Guinvere?', Rose asked uncomprehending.

'Our House-elf. But don't worry, if dad doesn't see it, I give her food and a new pillowcase. She isn't like other House-elfs. When dad is dead, I'll give her a sock, so she's free.'

'That's… Very gentle, Scor.'

'Thanks', he said.

They walked in the Great Hall and said goodbye. Rose looked for Maia and showed her the way to the Lounge. On the way, Maia couldn't help it.

'How is it to sleep in the same room as Malfoy?'

'Scor', Rose improved automatic. 'And we do not sleep in the same room.'

'Scor, you say? I heard somewhere that only his friends can call him like that…'

'Then I guess were friends', she said.

'Friends, or more?'

'Friends', Rose said determined.

'And, is he your type yet?', Maia pushed.

'No. Maybe. Yes? I guess he is. But that doesn't mean I like him. Don't get me wrong! I like him, but just as a friend. Not as a boyfriend, but… You know what I mean!'

'You're in love', Maia teased.

'I'm not!'

'Yes, you are. I know you for five years now. And when you like a guy, I mean really like him, you start stuttering. You like him.'

To change the subject, Rose pulled her best friend into her room while she said; 'C'mon, Sherlock, time to study!'

**This was the second chapter. The next two will be in Scor's POV. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Here's chapter 3 in Scor's POV. Hope you like it!**

'C'mon, Sherlock, time to study!', Rose said. She pulled Maia in her room and closed the door. Scorpious loved it when Rose spoke. Her clear voice, her beautiful mouth, her red curl who danced up and down when she laughed… He really was in love with her. Very much. He couldn't believe it. His dad and grandfather warned him for her.

'It's a Weasley. She isn't a Pureblood anymore. Plus, she's poor. Do not have contact with her, do you understand me?', his dad asked.

'Understood', Scor answered.

'Good.'

And that was just one of the many, many warnings. But, he forgot that thought and his mind was filled with Rose again. He came around the corner where he stood, and walked in the kitchen. He heard everything. She said he was her type! Finally! If he pushed a little more, maybe she fell in love with him too. When he cooked yesterday, she loved it.

'Scor?', someone asked.

'Yes?', he answered. When he saw it was Rose, he blushed.

'Do you have scissors? We're going to make index carts.'

'Yes, of course. In my bedroom, on my desk.'

'Thanks', she smiled. He almost melt but stayed strong.

'You're welcome.'

When she walked out the room, he grinned. She was friendly, he was friendly, she laughed, he laughed. Yes! He was getting close.

When Maia and Rose came out her room after an hour, they hugged each other and Maia left the Lounge.

'You know', she started, while she sat next to Scorpious on the couch, 'Maia likes you. You should get to know her better.'

'I would love to, but… I'm already in love with someone else.'

'You are?', she asked.

'Yes, I am.'

'Can I guess who she is?', Rose laughed.

'Go ahead, you will never hit it', Scor said confident.

'Okay. Does she have green eyes?'

'No, very, very blue ones.' Just like you, he thought, but he didn't say that.

'Oh, blue eyes', she muttered while she wrote it down. 'Blond hair? Oh my God! It's Donna!'

'No, not blond. And who's Donna?', he asked.

'Never mind. Does she have brown hair?'

'Nope.'

'Black?'

'Even less.'

'None?', she asked desperately.

'Jeez, Rose! Of course she has hair!', he said peal.

'Red?', she doubted.

'Very red', Scor agreed.

'Is it Lily Luna?'

'No, she a little young to me, isn't she?'

'Is it… Is it me?'

_It's now or never, _he thought. He opened his mouth to say yes, but before Scor could answer, Maia stumbled in the room.

'I'm sorry, I forgot my purse', she sighed. Scorpious lost his courage. He couldn't tell her.

'That's okay, it's in my room', Rose answered.

_And the match continues…_

**This was chapter ****three****. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love them, love them not, love them, love them not… Enjoy! :D**

When Maia left the Lounge, Rose looked at Scor with an uncomprehending glance in her eyes.

'Red hair, blue eyes? Who is it, Scor?', she asked. He doubted. He wanted to say '_yes, it's you__'_, but something stopped him. Was it her dad? Was it his dad? The fact she wasn't a Pureblood? Or just that he was a sissy? He didn't know.

'Scor?', she asked again. He sighed.

'It's you.' She looked shocked.

'But, why?', she wanted to know.

'You're beautiful, sweet, funny, I can talk with you… You want to know some more?', Scorpious asked.

'No, that's enough. Since when?'

'Two years ago, when I saw you the first time with another guy', he admitted.

'Jealous?', she grinned.

'Totally.' He was glad that she smiled. 'You see; if I told another girl I loved her, she would begin to scream. You remain serious and discreetly. That's what I love the most about you.'

'You… You said you love me', she stuttered.

'I did? I mean, yes, I did. And I'm going to say it again. Rose Weasley, I love you', he said while he grabbed her hands and turned her. 'I always did, and I'm never going to stop doing it.'

'You're serious? No joke?', she asked.

'No joke.'

'In that case…' She grabbed his shirt and pulled him very close. She didn't doubt and put her lips on his. His hands writhed itself round her waist. First it was very careful and softly, but when she lay on her back, and his hands had free play, the kiss became more compelling. His hands churned through her hair. They were lucky the couch was so big, but, after two minutes, they fell off it.

'That was your fault', Rose laughed.

'Sorry', Scorpious grinned. They were out of breath and sat on the ground.

'Wow, that was something', Rose gasped.

'Yes, it was', Scor agreed. 'Are we… Are we now girlfriend and boyfriend?'

'I guess we are.'

'Awesome! I love you so much, Rose!' He kissed her again.

'I love you too. Listen, Scor, it's not that I'm ashamed for you or something, but I don't think we should tell anyone.'

'Yeah, I think that's for the best. My dad would kill me if he knew', Scor agreed.

'Cool, a secret relationship. Exciting!', Rose cooed.

'No one can know about this, okay? Not Maia, not James, not Albus, Not Lily Luna. No one. Agree?', Scorpious said determined.

'Agree', Rose said. They shook hands, but didn't let go. Rose grinned and Scor looked longing. He bow to her and kissed her. Again. This time they didn't use the couch, but they went to Rose's bedroom. They kissed and snuggled the whole evening.

'Can I stay?', Scor asked suddenly.

'You mean… In my bed, like the whole night?'

'Just for sleeping', he promised.

'I would love that.'

'Great. I love you', he whispered.

'I love you too, secret boyfriend.' He smiled and kissed her again.

**This was chapter four. Curious if they can keep their relationship secret? Wait for chapter 5 and find out! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is in Scor's AND Rose's POV. Hope you like it!**

**Rose's POV**

When she woke up in Scorpious' arms the next morning, Rose smiled. It was awesome. The night before they snuggled and kissed a lot, instead of sleeping. She remembered how she pulled Scor's shirt above his head and how she threw it on the ground. His chest and arms were very muscled and strong. She loved it when he held her tight to him. She felt his warm breath in her ear and sighed blissfull. This was heaven.

'What's the matter?', she heard Scor ask with an raspy voice.

'Nothing, just enjoying our position', she said lovely.

'You're not alone', he yawned. With these words he started kissing her neck. She turned and kissed him on the lips. 'I love you', he whispered.

'I love you too.' She smiled, and kissed him again. After their moment, he let her go and got out of bed. They had breakfast, and the House-elf bowed again. Scor was right. You do get used to it. She brushed her teeth after an ice cold shower. She woke up immediately. She put her clothes on and stumbled to the couch in the living room. On the go, she dried her hair.

'Let me do that', Scor said. She gave him the towel and he began to dry her hair. It lasted for forever, because he kissed her in her neck the whole time.

'Scor, stop it. We don't have a lot of time', she said with reluctance.

'I'm sorry', he said grinning. 'You smell so good.' Rose laughed and gave him a long kiss.

'Rose, stop it. We don't have a lot of time', he laughed. Rose looked up and gave him a slap against his arm.

'Now, remember it. We're not a couple, we're just friends. That's it. We don't kiss, don't sleep in each other's bed and don't have amazing nights together. Friends', he said.

'No amazing nights?', Rose asked played disappointed.

'No. Never. Horrible to think about', he repeated.

'Got it. Let's go', Rose said. When they were halfway, Scor suddenly turned.

'What is it?', she asked uncomprehending.

'Forgot something.'

'What?', Rose asked.

'This.' He put his lips on hers.

'Mmmm, I could get used to that, every morning', Scorpious said. Obviously he wanted more, but he controlled his feelings and turned. 'Time for school.'

**Scorpious' POV**

How would he survive the day pretending he had no feelings for Rose? That was impossible. If he wouldn't say it, Albus would notice it. Scor couldn't help it. Every time he saw her, he smiled at her. Or winked. And when he didn't see her, he thought of her. So much, he didn't hear how Albus asked him a question.

'Scor?', Al asked.

'Hmm?'

'What's the matter today? You never listen!'

'I'm sorry, mate. Just thinking of someone', Scor said dreamy.

'Is it Donna?', Al asked.

'Who the hell is Donna? Everyone speaks about Donna, but I don't know Donna! Wow, that were a lot of Donna's in one breath.'

'I heard Donna', someone said behind him. He turned and saw a very pretty, attractive girl. She had blond hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes and a beautiful smile. Her voice was very sweet. 'Do you need me?'

'No, we don't', Al said. 'You probably misunderstood.'

'Maybe I did.' She smiled. 'I'm sorry.'

'Where did she come from?', Scor asked.

'I don't know. Two weeks ago there was no Donna here and the next week she was. Creepy, actually', Albus shivered. 'Every guy likes her, except me. I think she's fake. Even you like her.'

'I do not. I like… someone else', Scor said.

'Who? Tell me! Please… I'm your best friend!', Al begged.

'No! And why don't you like her? Do you like someone?', Scorpious changed the subject.

'You know…', Al said dubitable.

'No, I don't. Tell me!'

'Maia', he whispered.

'Hell no! That's Rose's best friend! You can't do that to me!', Scor yelled. He hit his hand over his mouth.

'Aha! You like Rose, my niece! I knew it!'

'I don't like your niece. She isn't my type', Scor muttered.

'Yes you do', Albus teased.

When they left the classroom of their last lesson that day, Albus tried again.

'Tell me. Do you like Rose?'

'Look, Al. If I tell you, you need to promise, no swear that you will not tell anyone! Swear it!'

'I swear it.'

'Good. Rose and I are a couple', Scor confessed.

'You guys are WHAT?!', Al screamed.

'No one can know about us', Scor hissed.

'Oh, right. Got it. Then I'll let you go, to go to your girlfriend', Albus chuckled.

'Shut up.'

Scor went to the Lounge, and worried about how he would say to Rose that Al knew. She was going to kill him. When he was there, he swallowed a few times and walked in. 'Rose?', he screamed. 'Where are you?'

'I'm in my bedroom', he heard. He knocked and saw how she made her homework on her bed. 'Hey, Scor? I need to confess something.'

'I told Maia.'

'I told Albus', they said in chorus. They looked at each other, but burst out laughing finally. When they stopped, Scor hugged Rose.

'Great, we can't keep secrets, that's obvious', Rose laughed. Scor threw the books on the ground and lay Rose in her bed while he lay upon her, kissing.

**This was chapter 5. I know, it was a little bit longer than the other chapters, I'm sorry. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it! =)**

The food Scor made was delicious. He made spaghetti, but there was something special about it. Rose tried to guess it.

'Is it a herb?', she asked.

'Nope', he said while he smiled.

'C'mon, Scor! Don't tease me. Just say what it is', Rose begged.

'Okay. But you can't tell anyone.'

'Promissed', she said even though they both knew they couldn't keep secrets. Rose and Scorpious noticed that last week.

'When I was cooking, I thought about you', he said sweet. He looked at the ground after these words.

'And that's officially the most romantic thing that someone ever said to me', Rose sighed. She was so in love with him. 'The spaghetti tastes better when you think of me.' Scor looked up and they both burst out laughing. With one swing of her wand, Rose cleaned the table so Limpy, their House-elf, didn't need to do that.

'Thanks, Miss Rose', he muttered.

'No problem, Limpy. And please, just call me Rose.' He bowed, turned and walked away.

'I have that with Guinevere', Scor said when she plopped on the couch next to him. He stroke her hair. 'I hate it when dad shouts at her when she doesn't work hard enough according to him. I say always she needs to clean my room every evening, but actually we're sitting on my bed, talking. She loves it.' Rose grinned. She loved it when he talked so much. 'Wait, why are you smiling?'

'You're cute', Rose sighed.

'Am I?', he grinned.

'Uhu.' She bow and kissed him. 'C'mon. Let's go to Maia and Albus. We can't be late.' When Albus and Maia found out that Scor and Rose were together, Al decided to have a picknick at night. Rose and Scor agreed and tonight they had to be at the lake at 8.00 p.m.

'Rose?', Scor asked when she was in the shower.

'Yes?'

'I need to ask you a favor.'

'A favor, you say?'

'Yes', Scor said.

'What is it?'

'Albus kind off likes Maia. Could you ask her if she likes him too?'

'Albus does what?!' She jumped out of the shower and Scor grinned. He gave her the towel. When she wrapped it around her body, he continued.

'Albus likes Maia. I just wanted to ask you, if you could talk to Maia for him. Are you okay with that?'

'Yes, sure. But, then you're in debt with me', she said grinning.

'Tell me what I can do for you', he laughed.

'You know', Rose teased.

'I think I do. But let's keep it for tonight, so we don't need to hurry.'

'I like the way you think', she laughed.

They went to the lake and had an amazing night. Rose talked to Maia about Al and her best friend sat the whole night next to him. They talked, laughed, teased. Perfect. Around 10 o'clock Al and Maia said goodnight.

'We're tired', she explained.

'Sure you are', Rose said sarcastically, but she stood up to give her a hug. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight', she whispered in Rose's ear. When they walked away, Rose turned to Scor, who lay on his back on the blanket.

'And what are we going to do in the holidays?', he asked.

'I don't know. I guess writing letters to each other, missing each other, thinking about each other.' Scor laughed. 'And homework. Lots of that.'

'Love it. Especially the homework-part', he said sarcastically.

'I hope Al and Maia are getting together. They're cute', Rose thought aloud.

'Yes, they are. But we're cuter.' Rose smiled.

'I believe you're still in debt with me, Mister Malfoy', she said.

'I'm afraid I am. And I hate it', Scor said. 'But I think I know a way to make it up to you.' He lifted her and carried Rose to the lake.

'What are you-', she asked, but Scor jumped in the lake. 'AAARGH!' The water was freezing. 'Why did you do that?'

'Now you're cold, so I can company you in your bed to warm you.'

'That's a great idea', she smiled.

When they lay in Rose's bed, Scor was surprisingly asleep. Rose was tired too, but couldn't sleep. She was worrying. She didn't want the holidays. She wanted to stay here, with Scorpious. But June came to an end and she had to go home. She would miss Hogwarts and Scor a lot, for two months. But that was the way it was.

The next morning they packed their stuff and boarded the train. Rose said goodbye to all her friends, but she couldn't find Scor. She got descended the train on the Perron, and tried to walk to her family, but someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a column. Scorpious.

'Where were you the whole time?', she hissed.

'I wanted to go away, but Albus wouldn't let me go.' He looked at her with his wonderful, blue eyes.

'Well, I think it's time to say goodbye for two months', she said.

'I know', he sighed. 'But you don't think I'm just going to say goodbye, aren't you?'

'What do you-?', she asked, but his lips interrupted her. He kissed her with so much passion, she closed her eyes. When he tried to pull back, Rose grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Scor saw that as an invitation, 'cause his tounge asked for entrance. She opened her lips and drowned in a delicious kiss that lasted for at least five minutes until someone tapped on Scor's shoulder.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's me or your dad', Al said. They let go. Rose looked at Albus and nodded. She kissed Scor one last time. 'I'll miss you', she whispered.

'I'll miss you even more', he answered.

**This was chapter six. It's not the end, don't worry! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy ;D**

Rose lay on her bed when she heard a strange noise. She looked out of her window and saw it was Scorpious. Scorpious?! What was he doing there? She opened the window and let him in with her bewitched ladder she kept for emergency's like these. Scor climbed to her room and when he stood there, he just grinned.

'What are you doing here?', she hissed.

'I ran away from home', he whispered. 'I thought I could count on you.'

'You can, but my dad will not let this happen. He'll kick you out', Rose warned.

'Your dad doesn't have to know', he said mysteriously. 'It can be a secret.'

'We and secrets?', Rose asked.

'No good match', they said in chorus. They laughed.

'Why did you run from home?', she asked.

'My… My… Dad… My dad killed Guinevere. It was an accident, but still.'

'Scor…', Rose whispered compassionate. 'I'm so sorry.'

'My dad's crazy. He heard some bad news and now… He screams. At everyone. Yesterday evening he caught me and Guinevere while we were sitting on my bed. Instead of punishing me, he threw her of the stairs. She didn't move or breath. He burned her in the fire place. I grabbed my stuff and ran away. He doesn't know where I am.'

Rose hugged Scor for minutes. When she pulled back, he grinned again.

'Why are you grinning?', she asked confused.

'I've missed you so much.'

She smiled. 'I've missed you too.' He put his lips on hers and she fell over on her bed. He lay upon her and kissed her in the neck. She loved it, and he knew. He kissed her ear, bite softly in her earlobe and kissed his way to her clavicle. He stopped for a second, looked inquiringly at Rose and his eyes stood doubtable.

'What are you waiting for?', she asked.

'Are you sure?', he gasped.

'I am.' He started opening the knots of her blouse while he kissed her again. His tongue slipped through her lips and met hers. That moment they heard a soft knock on the door.

'Rose?', Al asked. Her parents thought it was time to do something with the Potters, so there they were. She pushed Scor softly away and tried to answer as normal as possible.

'Yes?'

'Dinner is ready. Aunt Hermoine asked if I would call you', he said while he pushed the door open.

'I'm coming', she answered.

'Why is your blouse open?', he asked suspicious.

'I was changing my clothes. Do you mind?' Rose looked behind her. No Scor. She went downstairs and ate quickly. She remembered Scor was in her room and grabbed a chicken leg with her.

'Rose Weasley', someone said. She turned slowly and saw it was uncle Harry.

'Yes?', she asked.

'Why are you going at your room with a chicken leg in your hands?'

'Ehm… It's for Kashmir, my owl. She's very, very hungry', Rose lied.

'Rose, Kashmir is in the kitchen. Stop lying to me, I know what's happening.'

'You do?', she said shocked.

'I know Malfoy's son is in your room.' Shit.

'Why do you think that?', she asked, a little to innocent.

'I know a lot of things', he said, almost wisely.

'Harry…'

'I saw him in the garden and I heard you speaking.'

'Please don't tell', Rose begged. 'Dad would kill me.'

'Of course not', Harry promised.

'Thanks.' Rose turned, but Harry stopped her. 'What?', she asked.

'Don't do anything you don't want to do', he said.

'Harry!', she said indignant.

'I'm sorry', he laughed. Rose grinned and went upstairs. When she was in her room, Scor was on her bed, reading.

'I just don't get it', Scor muttered. 'What makes Bella so special? She's just a Muggle. And Edsmart, that vampire-boy, is odd. Very odd. I just can't get it…'

'It's Edward, and you need to read the first book first, smart number', Rose laughed.

'Whatever', he said shrugging. 'You're here now. And no one knows, so…'

'Well... About that… Uncle Harry found out.'

'WHAT?!', he yelled.

'Shh, before mom or dad hears you!', Rose hissed.

'But… How?', Scorpious whispered.

'He saw you in the garden. But, don't worry, he's not going to tell.'

'He said.'

'He promised', Rose corrected. 'Oh yeah, I have something for you.' She gave him the food.

'Oooh… chicken', he said like a little boy. Rose smiled. He ate the chicken leg. When he finished, he lay on his back on her bed and pulled Rose with him. She lodged herself against his chest and enjoyed his warmth. This was going to be the best summer EVER.

**So, this was chapter seven. Hope you liked it, and remember, REVIEWS are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoyyyyy c:**

When Rose opened her eyes the next morning, her and Scor's legs were strangled. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his calm heartbeat. She sighed. What did she ever do to deserve this? She sighed and yawned. Then she saw the shape at the foot of her bed.

'AAAH!', she yelled while she jumped out of bed.

'Hush!', uncle Harry hissed. 'We don't want Hermoine comes and watch!'

Scor woke up and grabbed his wand. 'Whazzup, Rose?', he burbled.

'Nothing, Scor. It's uncle Harry, nothing more.'

'Uncle Harry?!', he shouted.

'Hush!', Rose and Harry hissed in chorus.

'Oh, I'm sorry I shouted. It's just, I wake up and there is a stranger man sitting on your bed saying he's your uncle while we were asleep!', Scor rattled.

'Hey, Scor', Rose tried to calm him. When he didn't listen and talked like he didn't hear anything, Rose kissed him. 'Scor', she repeated once she pulled back.

'Mmmm?', he did.

'Calm down. It's just uncle Harry.'

'Got it. Uncle Harry.'

'Wow, Rose, you need to teach me that tactic for your aunt Ginny!', Harry said admirably. Rose threw a pillow at him. 'What?!'

'What are you doing here?', Rose changed the subject.

'I've got you guys some breakfast', he said.

'Thanks, sir', Scor said.

'Well, well… And what do we have here? A friendly Malfoy? That's new news', Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Rose reached for another pillow. 'I mean: Welcome, Scorpious.'

'Thanks, sir', Scor repeated.

'You can leave the sir-thing momitted', Harry blinked while he shook Scorpious' hand.

'Okay, Harry', he smiled.

'It's still mister Potter for you', Harry grinned.

'That's enough. Harry, get out!', Rose said.

'But-'

'Out, out, out, out! And give us the breakfast!'

'You're very mean', Harry pouted.

'Well, get used to that, it's in my DNA.' She closed the door and looked apologetically at Scor.

'I'm sorry.'

'That's okay', warded off Scor. 'Especially that morning kiss.'

Rose laughed. 'You liked that?'

'Sure I did.'

'Well…', she whispered while she bow to him, 'I like breakfast.' She took a bite from her sandwich and grinned.

'You really are mean!', Scor laughed. Rose giggled when he drew her to him and kissed her passionately. She moaned surprised in his mouth. His hands slipped under her t-shirt. When he was at her shoulder blades, he folded his hands around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him. Rose's hands ran through his hair. Her tongue found his lips and he opened them for her. Their tongues tangled, swallowing their moans. Scor pulled back.

'What's wrong?', Rose gasped.

'I love you.'

'I love you too', she smiled. She kissed him again, her hands reaching for his zipper.

'Are you sure?', Scor asked.

'I am', she answered, so he gave her what she begged for wordless.

**I'm sorry if this was a little bit much, but I hope you liked it! REVIEW, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it… ;D**

'Stay here', Rose whispered the next morning to Scor. She closed the door and looked if everything was safe. No parents or other family. Great. She crept downstairs, but her dad caught her. _Shit! Where did he come from?!_

'What the hell is going on in your room?', he asked.

'What do you mean?', she asked.

'Do you think I'm stupid? I know there's a boy in your bedroom. I want to talk with him.'

'Dad, please', Rose begged.

'Who knows about this?', he said angry.

'No… No one', she lied. She couldn't betray Harry.

'In five minutes he has to be downstairs.' Ron turned and descended the staircase. Rose went upstairs again.

'Scor', she cried. He jumped straight up and embraced her.

'Your dad found out, isn't it?', he asked. Rose nodded.

'Too bad.' Scorpious pulled back, got dressed, and reached for the doorknob.

'Wait, Scor.' He turned and she saw the fear in his eyes. 'He'll kick you out. Where will you go?'

'I don't know. But I don't want to ruin your relationship with your family. So, maybe it's for the best-'

'No', Rose sobbed. 'Don't you dare to break up with me. No!'

'I'm sorry', he whispered. He walked to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tears from her face. When his mouth found hers, she kissed him roughly.

'Please', she begged.

'Rose, I need to break up with you. It hurts, but there is no other way.' Once he spoke those words, he turned and opened the door. Rose's world collapsed. Scor broke up with her. She couldn't take it. But she wouldn't just stand there. She would go with him. She loved him, and no one could _ever _ruin that. She took her stuff and ran downstairs.

'You're here in my house, in my daughters' bedroom, because you ran from home?', she heard. 'Who are you?' Her father yelled at Scor.

'Dad!', she shouted. 'Leave him alone. You don't know what you're doing!'

'Shut up, Rose. I don't want to see you here now. Let me talk to him', Ron snarled.

'Talk?! You call that talk?', she rebounded. 'You don't even know his name and you're yelling at him. You don't even know what happened. So, I think you're the one who needs to shut up!'

'Rose Weasley', her mother hissed.

'You're okay with this?', Rose asked while she turned.

'No, of course not, dear. But – '

'But you're not doing _anything_', Rose said. She walked to Scorpious and grabbed his hand.

'His name is Scorpious… Scorpious Malfoy. And I love him. So, if you kick him out, you kick me out.'

'That's enough', Ron said. 'Rose, you are with _him?_ What are you thinking?'

'I'm not thinking. I _love_', she snarled.

'You _love _a Malfoy?', he said.

'Yes.'

'I'm going to ask again; who knew about this?'

'No one, I said that already', Rose lied while she looked for a second at uncle Harry. He looked in her eyes and swallowed.

'Ron', he said. 'I knew.'

'Harry, don't…', Rose started.

'No. I see you love him, and no one can change that. So, I don't want to have your blood on my hands. Ron, I knew.'

'Harry? Why?', Hermoine asked. Harry opened his mouth to explain, but someone was faster.

'My dad killed my best friend. Guinevere, our House-elf. That's why I ran away. Rose was the only one who I could trust', Scor said suddenly. Ron said nothing, so he continued. 'First I thought of you, Al, but I remembered who your father was. Harry Potter. But… But I thought Rose's father would be at least okay with it. I guess I was wrong.'

'Get out, _Pureblood_', Ron said, his voice filled with contempt.

'Ron, please', Hermoine begged.

'What? Are you okay with this?', he said to his wife.

'Think about it. If it was you and me, you'd do the same. Because you love me. Give that boy a chance. It's not because his father is Draco Malfoy, that he has the same character. Look at him. His eyes sparkle when he sees Rose. I bet he would die for her. Don't you remember? Molly said that to us when you introduced me. This is the same. Please, just give him a chance.'

Ron didn't interrupted her. It took a very long time before he said; 'Okay. One shot. If you blow it, I'll contact your father. Understood?'

'Understood, sir', Scor said. He almost squeezed Rose's hand. With the other hand he shook Ron's.

**Chapter nine… As you see, Ron isn't very happy. Will Scor win his trust like he won Rose's heart? Wait for the 10****th**** chapter and find out! REVIEWS are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next week Scor helped as much as he could in the household, slept on the couch and did everything Ron asked him. He cooked, cleaned, did the dishes,… But still, Rose's father wasn't very friendly to him. But it was getting better. One night, they were eating and Ron started talking.

'Look, Scorpious. You helped a lot in the household the past week, and we appreciate that a lot. It's obvious you like Rose, and she likes – no, loves- you. You're very friendly and I was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And, I'm sorry. You're nothing like your father.' Scor listened and nodded. When Ron gave Scor his hand, he shook it.

'And, Rose', he continued, 'I'm sorry too. I didn't trust you enough, and your mom was right. If it was me, I would have done the same. No doubt.' Rose smiled and got tears in her eyes. She jumped straight up and hugged her dad.

'I'm sorry too', she cried. 'I yelled at you, and that was wrong. I'm sorry.'

'Shh… That's okay', Ron comforted her. He stroke her hair.

'Scor?', Hermoine asked suddenly.

'Yes, Miss Weasley?', he answered with a smile.

'Could you please bring Rose to her room? I think you need to talk.' Scorpious nodded and grabbed Rose's hand. Hugo grinned and his mom kicked him softly underneath the table. He stopped immediately. Rose followed Scor and just before they climbed the stairs, Ron said: 'And Scor? You can let that Miss and Mister omitted. It's Ron and Hermoine for you now. Plus, you can stay as long as you want.'

'Thanks Si… Ron', Scor smiled.

Once Rose and Scor were in her room, he pushed her softly against a wall and kissed her desperately. His hands were everywhere; on her abdomen, legs, back, neck,… _Everywhere._ 'I've missed that', Rose gasped when she pulled back to breath.

'You're not alone', Scor answered. 'And oh yeah, if you didn't notice yet, I think we're back together now.' Rose laughed and kissed him again, her hands around his neck. He lifted her up, carried Rose to her bed and lay her on her back so he lay upon her. 'I love you', he said.

'I love you more', she answered.

'That's impossible.' His tongue asked for entrance, and Rose opened her mouth. She bit softly on his lower lip, so his whole body shivered. When his hand found the entrance of her shirt, she moaned in his mouth. It was the most fantastic night she could ever imagine.

_**11 years later**_

Scor spread the blanket while Rose packed out the baskets. There was chicken, rice, pasta, all kinds of bread, glasses and wine.

'And why are we here?', she asked. It was probably the twentieth time today.

'Can't I do something fun with my girlfriend because we're grown up?', he answered with a gentle smile. The doubt melted from her face and made room for a warm smile. 'Well have you ever seen that…', he said, looking at something behind her.

'What?', she asked. 'I don't see any…' She turned again and saw how Scor kneeled on one knee and hold a little black box in his hand with a beautiful, green ring in it.

'Oh god', she whispered. She looked in his eyes and saw how he grinned.

'I knew you would like him. But now the question; Rose Marian Weasley, would you marry me?'

Rose felt the tears beneath her eyes and nodded. 'Yes, Scorpious Adam Malfoy, I would love to.'

_**THE END…**_

I hope you all liked it and please review!

Xoxo,

Enya Sparrow

_A little thank you too; xTeamMockingjayx_

_Thanks for the LOVELY reviews!_


End file.
